Disarming Fate
by lowlizah
Summary: The elves want Draco as a payment to a deal made centuries ago between them and the Malfoys. Only Harry and Draco are secretly engaged when they kidnap him. mpreg HarryDraco, Luc/Sev, Blaise/Seamus, Ron/Herm
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own

Disclaimer: I don't own… if I did there would be more slash in the Harry Potter world.

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Mpreg, M-rated, totally ignores DH…

**Chapter 1**

The Malfoy family betrayed us. We help them when they needed us. We aided in the continuation of their line and they have refused out agreed upon payment. For that we shall take out payment by force." The elder elf said frowning. Looking to the other elves present he continued, "Find the Malfoy heir and bring him by whatever means necessary. Be careful… he is friends with Harry Potter. We cannot have him against us."

The two other elder elves nodded. Their gaze going to the other six men present around the table.

"What would you have us do High Elder Kale? About Harry Potter?" a man with cobalt black eyes asked.

"You men are smart. Think of something."

A male with long brunette hair that came to his waist and blue eyes, tanned sking and a long lithe build stood. "I'll join them in getting the man. If he is to be my consort, I should get to know him…"

"Very well prince…" nodded the oldest elf leaning back in his chair.

Draco Malfoy sighed and tied his shoulder length hair back. "Where is that bloody wand?" he mumbled looking around, his frustration growing as his search continued.

"Looking for something love?"

Startled, the blond rounded and stared at his fiancé. "Harry." He smiled and walked over to the other man. "Have you seen my wand?"

Smirking, Harry replied, "Why yes-and what a wonderful want it is. It does quiet the magic on me."

"Prat."

"Come on Dra. Yes, I've got it. I put in in your coat pocket."

Draco looked around the empty apartment. "I can't believe any of this…" he whispered.

Harry leaned in and kissed his dragon. "It's real. You're moving in with me soon. We are getting married and I-get the greatest man on the planet."

"Keep on and we'll never get out of here."

"We could go to out place."

Draco smiled and replied, "It's not our place until I start living there next week. Think you can wait that long? We are going to tell the world about us."

Harry smiled and said, "As soon as I'm done with this assignment, you'll be mine, my husband not just my boyfriend, my lover, or fiancée. I'll miss you terribly."

"Harry. I'm just staying with my parents for a few days until we have dinner Saturday at that damn Ministry Ball. You'll be finished with your case and ready for the press when we announce our engagement." The blond said chuckling. "Three days, then dinner, think you can make it that long? Merlin knows we'll have plenty to do until then."

The Golden Boy pulled the paler man close and held him tight. "I love you Dra more than anything. I'll think of you and only you."

"And I love you with all my heart my lion. We should go now." Draco said walking to the door. "Father and I are leaving tonight to pick up our bands. Sev had them made very special for us… per mother's request."

"Take care love." Harry kissed his lover deeply and whispered, "I'll see you soon…"

"And you lion be careful…"

With one more kiss the two parted ways.

**To Be Continued...**

At least need 5 reviews!! Tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and also to those who didn't but still read

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and also to those who didn't but still read. As promised here's the next chapter. Usual disclaimer applies as always I don't own the characters or anything like that but I may be able to claim some ownership of the plot…

**Chapter 2**

The elvin prince waited patiently behind the desk. Malfoy Manor was a beautiful place, one with great history and proud history. He looked up as the door opened, he watched with a smirk as Lord Malfoy walked into the room, stopping and staring at the man in his chair.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" Lord Malfoy demanded walking over all the while drawing his wand.

"I am Marius, prince of the elves. Noble blood not that of those slaves you wizards keep. I've some to collect on an old family debt. You've heard of it correct?" the man rose and elegantly round the desk. "And no it isn't a matter of money…"

Lucius arched one finely shaped eyebrow and said, "What dept would Malfoys have with elves? I have heard of none…"

"You are certain? As lord you must know about it. Your son is to be wedded to me. He is the heir that was dealed upon." The elf answered walking up to the man. "I'm here for him."

"Clearly you are out of your mind. I won't just hand over my son, especially to the likes of you. I don't give a damn about some debt." Lucius growled glaring. "If that deal was made it would have been done around the middle ages. Centuries have passed since then and times have changed. Apparently your world hasn't…"

"Regardless Lord Malfoy, I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. Don't do something you will regret. Blame your ancestors not my people for this."

Malfoy smirked and crossed his arms. "The only one who will regret this is you. Mark my words, if you take my son it will be the last thing you do."

Marius narrowed his eyes and said, "We have taken precautions to deal with his… friendship with Harry Potter."

"Do what you want but I assure you, you won't get my son to cooperate. There is a reason his name is Draco. You say you have taken precautions but I can assure you that even that will not be enough…"

"Goodbye Lord Malfoy…" the elf walked to the door and glanced back. Glaring before he strolled out.

Lucius frowned and walked over to the desk looking it over. Once certain that nothing was out of place he left but not before setting up new wards on the room.

* * *

The prince wandered the streets of Diagon Alley. The meeting with Lord Malfoy had put him off ease for some reason. Shaking his head, he began back to the hotel expensive hotel they were stationed at until someone with golden white hair caught his eye. Smirking he walked over relieved at the simplicity of things.

Draco arched a brow at the man who was so bold as to sit down across from him. Flipping his hair back he said in a bored tone, "Very bold, most people ask if they can join me before sitting. I'm not interested either way."

The prince blinked in surprise at the man and opened his mouth to reply.

"That means go away you dolt."

"I'm Marius." The prince said smiling.

"And I don't give a damn. Next time try for someone in your own league and know when they want you to piss off…" Draco answered getting up and walking away, disappearing into the crowds.

Marius stared dumbfound after the younger Malfoy. Apparently things were going to be harder than he first thought.

**To Be Continued…**

There it is. Review plz!! I won't set a number but 5 would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the non-updating

Sorry for the non-updating. It's summer and hot as hell. I've been roasting and over at my aunt's house, goofing off. Plus the baby's birthday is this month on the 28th. So things are pretty crazy.

**Chapter 3**

Draco walked into Malfoy Manor and began his search. He found his father and godfather in the library buried beneath old record books. "Father what's all this?" he asked picking one book up from the top of a pile. "Dissolving Blood Oaths, Deals, and Debts… odd reading."

Lucius looked up at his son. "Draco have you and Potter figured out what bond you want?" he asked returning his gaze to a record book in front of him. So far he found nothing of the deal which the elf spoke of.

Severus Snape sighed and rubbed his eyes. They had been at this all day and would no doubt continue into the night. He had been surprised and upset when he learned of what had happened.

"Yeah. We are thinking of just going through the Eternal Bond. All the others lead up to it anyway so we just want to do it and get it over with like mother and Sev said. I know Harry is the one and there is no doubt in my mind that he feels the same way." The younger Malfoy said smiling.

Lord Malfoy smiled and said, "If you say so Dragon. I don't believe anyone will be good enough for you but since he makes you happy…"  
Severus rolled his eyes and said, "Now he is going to go all bloody soft and tear up."

Draco laughed then looked around and asked, "So what is all this about? Doing research for what..?"

Glancing at his lover the potions master answered, "We are checking up on a deal that has recently been brought to Luc's attention. Nothing you need to worry about. Why don't you go bid your mother farewell while we finish up here and then we will all leave."

Draco stared at the two men and sighed. "Alright…" he mumbled turning and walking away. He went to his mother's portion of the manor and knocked on her suite doors. "Mother it's me…"

The door opened and his mother stood before him, half undressed and flushed. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd left already…" she said trying to straighten herself up. She looked upset and Draco could see why, and he was sitting casually on a futon by the fire.

"I didn't mean to disturb you. I just came to tell you that we are off." Draco said staring at his mother. "Also that Harry and I settled on the Eternal Bond like you and Sev suggested."

Narcissa smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "I'm happy for you love. Take care of your father and Severus okay? I'll see you when you get back."

"Yes mother." With that he turned and walked back the way he came and the door shut behind him. It didn't bother him to see his mother with another man. He knew his parents had an arranged marriage and that he hadn't been conceived in love it was only out of duty. After that his parents never touched each other from what he had heard. His mother had used a potion to make sure they would only need to go through it once. Draco didn't mind that his parents didn't love each other. They were friends and that made the whole situation do-able. The marriage remained but they had their own wings in the mansions and their own lovers. They were happy like that and that was all that mattered.

"Ready?" Lucius asked clipping his cloak and picking up his cane. "She wasn't too busy?"

Draco shook his head and put on his own cloak. "No she had him in there with her…"

Severus chuckled and said, "At least she won't be too lonely while we are away."

* * *

Harry walked into his office and sighed. Draco had owled him last night to inform Harry of their arrival in Paris. As long as Draco was with them he would be safe. Sitting behind his desk, he stared at the file in front of him. It was the case that Draco and he often spoke about.

A wizard was selling a potion to muggles as a powerful narcotic, it had potentially lethal effects on the non-magical folks. The muggle police had no idea what was going on.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Harry?"

Said male looked up at the speaker and smiled. Blaise, Seamus, Hermione, and Ron stood at his door looking at him with smirks.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked as they walked in.

Harry nodded and sighed. "Just thinking…"

Blaise grinned. "Bet I know about who…" he said in a sing-song voice.

Hermione smiled and sat down in a chair across from the man. "Tonight should be easy enough. We're just running through the plans. Why don't you get some rest before tomorrow night?"

"Because Mione," the emerald eyed man began. "I need ot make sure everyone understands. We only have one chance to get his guy and I want nothing to go wrong. Believe it or not, I'm not worried about tomorrow night. It's the night after. That Ministry dinner is when Draco and I tell the world about us."

Seamus laughed and shook his head. "Don't worry. Both nights will go fine. Now let's get down to work."

* * *

Lucius and Draco Malfoy walked out into the street and began towards their hotel. They had just picked up the rings and were going to have lunch after they returned to the hotel for Sev, who had been feeling ill that morning.

Lucius walked to the door and slid the key card through. They walked in and gaped at their ransacked room.

"Sev!" Lord Malfoy called hurrying in and looking around for his lover. He found him in the bedroom with the elf and three other men.

The potion's master was lying on the floor with a small puddle of blood forming beneath him.

"Who the hell let you in?" Draco demanded coming up behind his father. His gaze fell on the man on the floor and he paled. He moved to approach the fallen male but was held back by his father.

Lucius pulled out his wand and approached. He kneeled down and gathered his lover in his arms. "What did you do to him?" he asked glaring. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to collect my bride." Marius said smiling. He stared at Draco and spoke again. "Bid your father goodbye Draco."

Draco stared in shock before shouting, "What the hell?! I'm not going with you." He took a stop back and glared at the elf. "I am NOT going to marry you either."

"My-my… what fire." The elf prince mumbled frowning. He nodded to his three men and added, "Don't bother with your wands. They have no effect on us. Your friend there had to learn that the hard way."

The elder Malfoy glanced at his son and then Severus who was breathing lightly and still passed out. "You won't take my son…"he whispered.

"Oh yes I will. And you can do nothing to stop me…"

Severus Snape opened his eyes and looked around. It was dark and quiet. There was a pounding in his head and a coppery taste in his mouth. Gasping as memories of what happened flooded his head he looked around panicked. "Draco? Lucius?!" he called groping for his wand. "Draco!! Lucius!!"

Flicking on the light, he ran towards his fallen love worry overcoming him. He was relieved to discover that the Malfoy Lord was alive.

The man groaned and opened his eyes, blinking in distaste at the bright light. "S-Sev…?" he rasped. Sitting up, he looked around as panic rose inside him. "Draco?"

"I don't know." Severus whispered looking around. He helped Malfoy rise to his feet and the two frantically searched the condo.

"No! Dammit!" the blond haired man cried. "We have to get out of here. Potter will know what to do…"

"One can hope…"

**To Be Continued….**

There is the end of that chapter. XD So thoughts, opinions, something you want to see happen? Give me the idea and I may do it… Until next time.

Andrea


	4. Chapter 4

Okay

Okay! Here's the next chapter!! I have been wondering if Draco should already be pregnant or if it should happen later. What do you guys think?

**Chapter 4**

Harry finished signing the documents in front of him and looked over others. He was tired having stayed up all night, but one look at the picture of Draco gave him the strength to keep going.

Smiling at the picture, he picked it up and sighed. He looked to the door when someone entered. "Draco?" he got up and walked around the desk. "What are you doing here? You're not due back until the day after tomorrow for the dinner remember?"

Draco blinked and looked away. "Harry. I don't think we should be friends anymore. I-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco flew back and into the wall, falling down in a heap unconscious.

"What the fuck?" Harry cried running to his lover. Looking to the door he gaped as he stared at Lord Malfoy. "M-Mr. Malfoy?"

The elder man walked in, his wand level at the fallen blond. "Step away Mr. Potter. Look at him and you will realize that that is not out Draco."

Harry blinked then looked down at Draco. Slowly he rose and said, "Why… If this isn't… Who is this? What's going on!!"

"Harry?" Ron called as he walked into the room followed by the rest of their team.

Hermione and Blaise stared at the scene before them in surprise.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked staring at Draco in confusion.

Blaise gaped and shook his head. "What happened?"

Lucius flicked his wand, binding Draco magically. "I need your help, possibly all of your help. Something's happened and we were attacked in Paris."

Harry sat down heavily onto his desk. "Attacked?" Instantly he was over at the man. "Where is he? What happened?"

"Maybe we should do this somewhere else…" Hermione suggested.

Lucius nodded. "Malfoy Manor has everything we need. Severus is there now…"

"Let's go then." Harry said picking up his coat and briefcase.

"Harry, what about the case? We have work-"

"Ron…" Harry clenched his fist and replied, "This is more important. The case can wait-and if it can't then tell the minister to reassign it."

Ron gaped at his friend and answered, "Are you out of your mind? You're Head Auror! This is your job-"

"I don't care! I will quite if I have too." Harry shouted glaring. "Draco is everything to me…"

Blaise frowned and asked, "Can we go? We're wasting time…"

"You guys go. I'll stay here and work on the case." Ron mumbled walking out.

* * *

Harry watched as the Draco imposter woke and looked around. "Where's Draco?" he asked, his voice in a near whisper.

The elf stared at Harry and then the others in the room. "How did you know? I can mimic a person perfectly." He asked closing his eyes. His hair lengthened and turned into a dark brown, his ears pointed and when he opened his eyes they were black. "You can't do anything. By the time-"

"Listen you piece of shit- if you think I can't do anything you don't know who the fuck I am. That is my fiancé. I know him better than anyone." Harry replied. "Now where is he? I'll fucking kill anyone who touches him."

"Your-"

"My lover. My husband-to-be. My boyfriend. Take your fucking pick just tell me where he is!!"

Lucius put a hand on Harry's shoulder and spoke. "Tell us now elf… how do I get my son back?"

The elf bit his lip and looked away. "That's not true. I did my research. You're friends. He is to marry the prince and birth an heir, just as was dealed upon."

Lucius sighed and closed his eyes. "There has to be something. I won't just let him go…"

Severus glared at the elf from his spot behind his lover's desk.

Hermione sat behind a stack of books and documents. Blaise sat besides her reading through a file.

"Don't worry Mr. Malfoy. We will find him…" Hermione said smiling. "I have an idea of what we are up against…"

The elf chuckled. "You are wasting your time. You can do nothing… Your Ministry can do nothing." He said.

Harry laughed and grabbed the elf's neck. "And that is where you underestimate my power. I'll kill your fucking prince and anyone else who gets in my way. But first… I think I'll kill you."

The elf paled and opened his mouth to retort but-

"Avada Kedavera."

* * *

Draco groaned and sat up, rubbing his pounding head. The room he was in looked like a one of the rooms you would find in a palace, huge and over the top. Climbing off the bed, he went to the door and tried to open it.

"Damn it. Locked…" he mumbled frowning. Reaching into his robe he began searching for his wand. Which he soon discovered was missing.

"Sleeping beauty awakens."

Spinning around, he came face to face with the same obnoxious bastard as before. "Where am I? Where is my father and Sev?" he asked glaring. "What the hell is this all about?"

"You and I are to be married. I didn't harm your father and his lover so no need to worry. Now about the wedding"

"Yeah about that- I'm with someone already. See the ring matching jewelry? And I don't think he'll be too happy about this. So can I leave?" Draco asked smirking and crossing his arms.

"WHAT?" the prince cried, "Who dare touch what is mine? You were to come untouched! I will kill whomever has touched you."

Draco laughed. "If by 'untouched' you mean virgin then you're too late. He kind of took that too."

Marius smirked and grabbed Draco's arm. "Well then. Not yet married and already I have such a disobedient whore of a consort. What am I going to do with you?"

Draco glared and replied with a sneer. "I would demand you release me, but you're far too stupid to obey. What is really going on here? I would like to know before my fiancé comes and kills you all. If I were supposed to be a virgin then I suspect it was some sort of bargain made centuries ago."

The prince squeezed the blonde's arm. "It was made when a newborn Malfoy heir became ill. Your ancestors came to us for a cure and a bargain was made. When a powerful heir was born to the Malfoy line who was as strong as a dragon, he would be consort to the elven prince. He was to be groomed for the role. You, however, are not."

The Malfoy smirked and made a fist, punching the elf in the face before spinning on his heel and knocking him down with a kick. "No. He really made sure of that." He said running back to the door.

"You're hopeless without your wand." The prince said couching. "Your wand is with your dear daddies. So you have no magic."

Draco grinned. "You underestimate me." Turning back to the door he brought a hand up. "Expelliarmus!"

Marius gaped as the door blasted open.

"You can thank my fiancé, Harry Potter for teaching me wandless magic."

**To Be Continued…**

There is that one. Tell me what you think. This story is really fast paced and I'm trying to extend it without making it seem drawn out. Anyway, review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all the reviews

Thanks to all the reviews! Here is the next chapter for all who reviewed and all who didn't but still read.

**Chapter 5**

Harry paced back and forth. He was worried but he knew that Draco could handle himself that much he knew.

"Mr. Potter. You are beginning to annoy me. Will you Sit. Down." Severus said growling. "Draco will be fine."

Blaise chuckled and added, "You taught him wandless magic remember?"

Hermione walked into the room with Ron in tow via the fireplace. "I don't know what else to try. The Elven Realm is heavily hidden. I can't find it on any map." She growled sitting down with a 'hmph.'

Ron sighed and sat down next to her.

"Maybe you should try to find Draco…" Ron said frowning. "You are looking for the realm when you should do something to find Draco not the realm."

Harry shook his head. "They would have thought of that. We need to do something. Damn it. If only we'd gotten married sooner. The bond would have let me find him."

Narcissa walked in and said, "Draco is a smart boy. The ring you gave him will protect him. And if the ring fails I'm sure the baby will."

"…"

"What baby?" Lucius asked.

Severus stopped the neck rub he had been giving his lover and stared. "He…"

Harry collapsed onto the ground and looked around. "How do you know?" he asked frowning. "There is no way. We… He… I…"

Lady Malfoy glared and said, "I'm his mother. I know these things about my own child."

Lucius glanced at his lover and spoke, "The child will protect him. It will be powerful even in the womb."

Severus nodded and sat down on the armrest. "This means we have gotten ourselves some time."

Hermione smiled and said, "That would be even more motivation to work harder to bring him home. Harry is going to be a daddy."

Blaise laughed and rubbed his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy and Severus are going to be grandfathers! I can see it now." He said laughing even harder.

Harry smiled slightly and looked out the window. If what his future mother-in-law said was true, then Draco would be fine. Yet, here he was worrying ten if not a hundred and one times more than he thought was possible. Everyone was talking yet he couldn't hear a thing they were saying.

* * *

Draco ran around looking for a way out. The palace, he assumed he was in, was like a maze. He was lost and tired. Resting in a corner, he tried to catch his breath. "Harry… Damn it where are you?" he whispered rubbing his lower abdomen which was staring to ache.

"I think he's over here!" someone shouted. The footsteps were coming closer and would soon be right on him.

"Find him!"

Closing his eyes, he whimpered and drew a shaky breath. He was suddenly overcome with fatigue and nausea that all he could do was slide into a sitting position against the wall. He was teetering on the verge of unconsciousness when he saw a familiar elf prince and lost himself to the darkness.

The next time he awoke he was back in the room on the bed. The only difference was this time his wrists were tied together.

"It's about time your up. Come on, the elders wish to meet you and I think they may have a few suggestions to your… disobedience problems." Marius said frowning.

Draco glared and turned up his nose. "I'm not some damn puppy. I can't be trained you arse and no 'elder' will change that."

Marius glared at the blond and walked over wrenching him from the bed and onto the floor. "Unless you fancy yourself some broken bones you will come on. Or I will make you and trust me when I say my way won't be pleasant." He said jerking Draco to his feet and dragging him out of the room and into a large den.

"Oh! Marius is this him?"

Draco glared at the old wrinkly man and sneered. Honestly, did no one think to moisturize anymore? "No you bumbling old fart. I'm not 'HIM.' I AM, however, Draco Malfoy fiancé to Harry Potter." He said jerking away from the prince. "Now I demand to be let go!"

Marius frowned and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for his behavior. He thinks that just because he is to be my wedded he can do as he pleases." He said smiling.

"The hell I do you wanker." Draco hissed glaring. "Damn! I thought Harry had an ego."

"Elders… is there anything you can do?"

"Fuck you!" Draco shouted/

"I see what you mean Prince Marius." Said the old woman frowning as she glanced at her fellow elders.

"He is speaking the truth."

Everyone turned to the last old man who was sitting quietly drinking his tea. "He would have no reason to lie." He continued smiling. "I suppose we will see the true extent of Mr. Potter's feeling for the lad if we have a visitor within the next few days."

"But the deal-"

"Is stupid and out of date!" Draco cried. "I don't care what happens- I refuse to marry that rat!"

Marius glared and said, "We will see. I don't care if it is Harry Potter. I won't give up what is mine so easily.  
"I'm not yours." Draco hissed glaring.

"You were mine before you were even born."

The younger Malfoy rolled his eyes. "My god… I would have more results talking to a wall into moving." He said. "Since you want to be so important to me however, you can get me something to eat." At the look of a retort he added, "Harry does anything for me, which is exactly why I love him." For extra measure he added a dreamy daze as he thought of his beloved and gazed lovingly at his ring.

"Coming right up..."

* * *

Harry was lying in his bed as the others worked in the other rooms. He had to get away and be alone. He was stuck on this feeling that he could describe. Closing his eyes, he could imagine Draco lying next to him. The room and bed smelled so strongly of him. He took Draco's pillow and pressed it to his face. Draco's wand was next to his on the nightstand. The two resting together like how Harry wished they could be.

But it wasn't just them anymore. No, it was them and their baby. Harry cursed himself silently for not going with them to get the rings. If he hadn't stayed to work on that damn case that he's not even bothering with anymore, this never would have happened. For all intents and purposes, he might as well quit his job. It wasn't like it would matter after this.

"I was wondering where you'd run off to."

Harry looked to the door and sighed. "I just had to get away. I needed time to think about… everything."

Severus nodded and walked in. "That would be understandable. I can't imagine what it would feel like to discover your kidnapped lover is pregnant with your first child in an unknown location." He said smirking.

"For that I hope you wind up knocked up. Bet Lucius would like that…"

Severus frowned and glanced briefly at the door. "I wouldn't make for a good parent. I'm terrible with kids…"

"Really? I had no idea." Harry smiled and sat up. "Has he told Narcissa about the deal?"

"No…" Sev replied. "And I don't think I would want to be around for that one. She will throw a fit once she finds out."

"Thank you Sev."

The potion's master blinked and asked, "For what?"

"I have no idea what but somehow you either do something to make me feel better or do something to make me feel terrible."

"That would be my job boy." Snape replied as the man walked to the door. "Get some sleep. We can't have to dying on us of exhaustion. Dra would be very upset at me for that."

"And Lucius, has he gotten any rest?"

Severus grinned and said, "Well I have my ways to make him get rest. So don't worry about him."

"And I didn't need to know that." Harry replied laughing.

**To Be Continued…**

There we go. A nice little interaction between Snape and Harry. Read and Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait. Things have been crazy! One of my sisters moved out and started school. There have been two birthdays in the family. A Six Flags trip is being planned for later this month. Oh! And I start school again next month.

**Chapter 6**

Draco stormed back and forth in anger. He was locked in this damn bedroom thanks to that damn prince and that damn group of old people. If Harry didn't come quickly he would make the Boy Who Lived suffer as well for taking so long. Sighing, he dropped down onto the bed and closed his eyes. He was so tired lately. And his magic felt weird.

Looking around the lavish room, he bit his lip and glared at the fire. If only there was some way to contact Harry. But he couldn't think of anything. The elves barely ever made contact with the outside world.

He jumped to his feet and began to pace. He couldn't even bribe someone to get a message to Harry since everyone here seemed so dedicated to their prince and he was locked in here with no contact to anyone but who visited him. This was basically only that damn Marius and the occasional old person. Well he could always just send a patronus but he had no idea where he was to send it from. Plus he didn't have his wand and Harry hadn't taught him how to do anything that advanced yet, another reason to smack the shit out of Harry when he saw him again; if he saw him again.

Sighing, he blinked when he realized his hand was rubbing his stomach. He didn't even realize he was doing that. Putting his hand down, he shook his head and decided that was for another time.

* * *

Harry walked into the room and looked around. Hermione was still on the floor surrounded by books, charts, and maps. Blaise was next to her looking over some of the things and they spoke in whispers. Seamus had stopped by after he was off duty and was currently taking a nap. Lucius and Severus were in their room since last night and Narcissa was on a baking frenzy with the house elves.

"Harry!" Narcissa cried running over with a tray of cookies. "I was thinking about getting started on the baby room here at the manor. What do you think?"

Harry smiled slightly and nodded. "That would be nice. We'll need a place to stay while the house at Godric's Hallow is redone." He said quietly. It would give him something to do since everyone watched him like a hawk making sure he didn't run off on his own search.

Lucius walked in and asked, "So how far have you come?"

Hermione groaned and said, "I feel like we aren't getting anywhere. This is so frustrating. The elves barely leave their realm so we have no way of really knowing where they are. Any leads have proven inaccurate."

Blaise got up and went to Seamus. He lifted Seamus up and sat down beneath him before replacing the sleeping man back on top of him. "I bet it is something so obvious we're over-looking it." He said frowning.

Harry felt an odd flare of jealousy over Blaise. There was someone who should be in his arms right now. He should be holding his lover with his hand on the blonde's belly. Looking at the fire in the fireplace, he frowned further. He felt so cold, like part of him was missing, and it kind of was. He was a hurricane of emotions in his mind. A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his mind and his gaze fell on his lover's father.

"How are you doing?" he asked the boy.

"I don't know… as well as can be expected I guess." The Golden Boy said smiling slightly. "How about you? Sev helping you cope right?"

Lucius Malfoy grinned and replied, "I guess that means I'm doing better than you."

Narcissa looked over and said, "Luc… how about you, Sev, and Harry get started on the nursery. It'll be ready for Draco when he gets back. Oh- a baby. I did want more but after Draco I couldn't have any more. Hey Luc you aren't too old and Sev is more than capable"

"No Cissa." the elder Malfoy said glaring, earning a laugh from everyone even Harry.

Seamus opened his eyes and looked around. "What's going on?" he asked sleepily. "How are things going?"

Hermione huffed and shook her head. "They aren't and that is the problem. I don't know what else to do! We have done everything! Gone at it from every angle! This is so frustrating!!" she cried tugging at her hair.

Seamus sighed and curled up. "If it were suppose to be easy you could have just used a spell to find lost items. Draco can hold his own and if not the baby will protect him. Then maybe the baby will contact Harry." He said half asleep again.

Hermione gasped and scolded herself. "Why didn't I think of it before? Why didn't any of you?!" She smiled and added, "I have an idea."

* * *

Marius groaned and walked into his room. Immediately he was pelted with various things from his room. He let the lighter things hit him but when books and paperweights started flying he put up a shield.

"When are you going to stop with this?" he asked frowning.

"When are you going to let me go?" Draco retorted glaring. "Why can't you get it through your think skull- I am NOT marrying you! I love Harry Potter."

"We'll see. I decided to set the ceremiony for tomorrow night. Then even if your Harry Potter does come there will be nothing he can do. Since you and I will be bound."

Draco stood, rooted on the spot. He shook his head and muttered, "You're out of your bloody mind. There is no way in hell that I'll marry you. I"

"You won't have a choice my dear Dragon." Marius said grinning. "You will be mine and Harry Potter can't do a damn thing."

**To Be Continued…**

There we go. You thoughts would be appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. I have learned some things. You people are really demanding and… you people are really whiny. Here is the next chapter so be happy and merry.

**Chapter 7**

Draco sighed and stayed curled up on his side. He didn't bother to look up when the door opened and someone walked in. He stayed wrapped up in the blankets with his gaze locked on the dancing flames in the fire place.

He was really tired lately, yet no matter how much sleep or rest he got it was never enough. He was also eating a lot more. It wasn't really a lot more but it was still more. He didn't know what he was going to do if he started to gain weight.

"Are you hungry?"

The blond remained silent and didn't as much as move.

"Draco. Come to the bed. I will get you something to eat and you can get some more rest before tonight." Marius said as he got closer to the boy.

"Go away. Just leave me alone and get it threw your think head that I am not going to bond with you." The blond said sitting up.

Marius glared and said, "Yes you are. Draco I want to take care of you and I want to love you. I want to give you everything and I want you to be happy."

Draco stood up and turned his head up. "What about what I want? There is no way in hell I will go through with this madness. I love Harry and if I can't be with him I would rather be dead than be with you."

The prince grabbed the Malfoy by the arms and shook him. "Listen to me you whore. I am going to be your husband not that Harry Potter and there is nothing that is going to change that! I suggest that you do not displease me little dragon!!"

Draco began to struggle and fight to get free. "Fuck you!! Let me go now! I'll do whatever the hell I want!!"

Marius shook Draco violently and said, "I've have been merciful and lenient with you thus far but you are trying my patience. I thought you would come around to accept your fate but I can see that I am going to have to be more firm with you. I don't care if I must beat you into submission and rape you into compliance, I will do whatever I have to."

Draco's struggles picked up as he screamed and shouted a colorful string of curses that would make an Irish sailor blush.

Before the prince even knew what he was doing, Marius had raised his hand and slapped Draco so hard the blond was on the floor holding back tears and nursing his cheek. "You will do as I say Draco. Or so help me you will regret this." He said before spinning around and walking out.

Draco silently touched his flaming cheek and knew that a welt and bruise was forming. Tears silently fell down his cheeks and to the floor as he once again caught himself with a hand on his belly, soothingly rubbing it. He prayed to whatever deity there was out there that Harry made it in time. He covered his face in both hands as tears began to pour out more heavily. He was so scared and he knew a fear like this was unbecoming of a Malfoy. Taking a deep breathe, he brought a hand to his cheek and sighed.

He was going to say a quick healing spell when he felt a cool sensation on his cheek and it was magically healed. Blinking, he looked around and then down at the ring Harry got for him. It was possible that the ring had healed him but Marius had put up strange wards on the room to counteract the ring's effects. But if it wasn't the ring then, who had had healed him?

* * *

Harry walked into the room and couldn't help but smile even in his foul mood. He had come looking for his soon to be in-laws and found himself gazing loving at the nursery they were making.

The walls were magically painted to mimic a forest and pond. Magically creatures would go about making it truly amazing. The ceiling looked like the sky on a clear night out in the country.

"Harry. What do you think?" Lucius asked. "It is an almost exact remake of Draco's old nursery but with the addition of the pond and the sky that can change."

Narcissa sighed and said, "Lucius dear, if you are so fond of it why don't you and Sev make more little ones so we can have a full house and have more wonderful little nurseries"

"I already told you 'NO' Cissa." Lord Malfoy said frowning at his wife. "Harry is Sev still asleep?"

"Yes… He and Seamus have been asleep in the den for a while now. Mione and everyone moved to the library so they won't disturb them." Harry said smiling slightly. He looked out the window and said, "Luc… How much longer do you think we are going to have to wait? I'm ready to go find him."

Narcissa sighed and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry… I don't care what everyone says. If you feel like you know something is going to happen to him or that you have a feeling that you know where he is; you are to go." She said frowning. "Luc and Sev will simply have follow after you. Understand young man?"

"Yes Narcissa." The younger man said smiling.

Lady Malfoy grinned and added, "Call me mother. You'll be part of the family soon." With that she walked out of the room.

Lucius stared at her and then shook his head. "Harry… I think Cissa may be right. We'll be right behind you…" he said smiling.

The two men walked out and into the library.

Hermione jumped up and said, "Harry! Ron just flooed and said that the bust went well. He'll be over soon to help."

Blaise yawned and said, "We've eliminated more possibilities and have an idea of where they might be. There is a location in the Norwegian mountains that seems to be under a heavy level of magical protection. It is easy to overlook unless you are looking at it directly."

Hermione nodded and said, "The only trouble would be that just because we found him doesn't mean that we'll be able to get in. Finding it was hard enough. Luckily there are two of us otherwise we never would have found it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. When one of us would think of the location or start looking into it we would forget or get sidetracked easily. And Harry you know that once I have an idea I don't stop until I know the whole truth." Hermione said frowning. "We were talking when all of a sudden Blaise says he may have found something. When I asked him what it was he totally forgot what he had been doing. So we both got on it and started looking into it together, leaving notes or things like that to remind us in case we forgot."

Blaise grinned and said, "It was easy enough after that. Now we just have to go there and check out the place. There is no telling what kind of magic is on the place to keep people who do find it out."

Harry ran over to the map and smiled. "When are we going to go?" he asked turning to his soon to be father-in-law. "This could be it… We could have him home."

Lucius nodded and said, "Yes this could be it. But we need to at least have an idea of what we are going to do. Harry… can you stay here and wait until all of you have a plan together while I go and check things out?"

Harry frowned and stared at the man. "Lucius"

"No Harry. I will go ahead in case something happens then all of you can follow. Please Harry… you are as much as my responsibility as he and my grandchild are. I don't want anything to happen to you." The man said staring at his son's fiancé. "Get some rest." He walked out after nodding to Blaise and Hermione. He went to the den and over to the sofa where his lover slept.

Lucius leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on Sev's lips and whispered, "I'll be back. Then we'll have our child and his baby back safe." With that stood straight and walked out.

Sev opened his eyes and watched his beloved depart. "You better be back Luc…" he whispered sighing and staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Harry watched as his fiancé's father left and sat down heavily on an armchair.

"Harry…?"

"Hey Sev…" he whispered smiling. "You've been sleeping a lot lately."

"It happens when you are under a lot of stress and get old." The potion's master said grinning. "So I take it we know where he is?"

"Hermione and Blaise found it. Luc just decided to go ahead and check it out." Harry said sighing again. "He's almost home. They're almost home."

Severus walked over and nodded. "Yes. They are almost home." He said smiling.

* * *

Lucius walked around and sighed. He was in the woods and had a good idea of where he was going. He could sense the magic build-up close by and he knew soon he would find something.

He looked around again when he felt eyes on him. He wasn't alone but for now he would simply ignore it. However, he still kept a hand inside his cloak and on his wand.

"Who are you?"

The Malfoy looked around when he heard the voice and narrowed his eyes. "It's common courtesy to give your name first." He said glaring at nothing in particular.

"You are the one coming upon our home. Identify yourself."

"Very well, I am Lord Malfoy. I have come for my son whom you people kidnapped." He said gripping his wand.

All of a sudden a door appeared in front of him. "Pass Lord Malfoy. We will be waiting for you."

The man walked through the doors with his head held high and looked around. He was in a garden like room with a fountain and lots of flowers and more trees. He walked along the trail until he found what he had been looking for.

Two elves and one was the very prince he wanted to see.

"Where is my son?" Lucius asked glaring at the two men. "Let me see him."

Marius grinned and said, "You are just in time for our wedding. He has been very well actually, perfectly happy and accepting of the whole thing."

Lucius glared and replied, "If you believe for one second that I believe that then you are in need to mental examination. There is no way in hell my son will go along with anything of the sort. Now, I demand you allow me to see my child."

The prince opened his mouth to retort but the other elf cut him off. "Marius. Let the man see his son. I trust the boy is home sick terribly." The elder elf said smiling. "How did you find us by the way Lord Malfoy?"

"I had some very reliable workers on the case. I will not leave without my son."

"Then I suppose you will be staying with us for a while." The prince said grinning. "You came alone did you? Where is this famous Harry Potter I have heard so much about? Why isn't he here to save his alleged fiancé?"

Lord Malfoy grinned and said, "Mr. Potter… will be joining us shortly."

Marius shook his head. "I am beginning to doubt that the man is even an acquaintance of yours." He replied walking away.

"Lord Malfoy… I am one of the three Elders. My name is Kale. I had the honor of meeting your son. He is something special. No one really believed him about Mr. Potter. I however, feel that Marius and the others are taking this far too lightly."

"Why are you telling me this sir?" Lucius asked frowning.

Kale smiled and said, "I have been around for quiet some time. I know better than most how old fashioned our ideas are."

"Yet you will do nothing to help my son and our family?"

"Lord Malfoy… you should know how it is when you are bound by laws which you hate and are forced to go along with things you don't agree with." The man said smiling slightly. "Well… let's go see what your son is up to."

The elf led Lucius to the village and then up to the mansion. They continued on until the reached some double doors and Kale stood aside.

The Malfoy brushed past the man and into the room. His eyes quickly found his son, who was sitting by the window.

"Back again you bastard?"

Lucius smiled and ran across the room and quickly pulled his son into an embrace. "Dragon…" he breathed.

Draco stiffened and turned. "Daddy?" he breathed then smiled brightly. "Daddy! Where's Harry? When are we leaving?"

"They'll be here soon, love. Harry wanted to come but I insisted that he wait. How are you? You and the baby are well?"

"Baby?" Draco questioned. "That would explain so much. I'm fine-we're fine. What about Harry? God, he must be a wreck." He said chuckling.

"That he is." Lucius smiled and held his little boy close. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." He whispered as he tried to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

**To Be Continued…**

There!! How was that? Don't worry it is no where near O-V-E-R yet. Show of hands! Who thinks Lucius and Severus should have a little bundle of joy? Since you know Luc seems so against having one. R/R


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! We are getting there! I don't know how long this story is going to be but I know where I'm taking it. Just don't have any idea of how long it will take to get there. Assuming I don't hit writer's block. This usually happens when in the worst possible time in my stories.

**Chapter 8**

Marius stormed into the room and over to the two men. "Alright. Enough of this lovey-dovey stuff. We have a wedding to get to Draco. So how about we get to it?" he asked glaring.

Draco returned the gaze and replied, "I already told you-"

"I don't think you understand your situation. Right now you are truly at my mercy." The elven price said smirking. "You and 'daddy' are our prisoners. So unless you want your 'daddy' to be stuck here right along with you, you will do as I say."

Lucius stepped in font of his son and said, "You over-estimate yourself. Don't however underestimate my family. What will it take for you to let my son go?"

"I don't intend to let your son go. However, I am in a good mood so if you go along with this then I will allow you to stay with your father tonight rather than my bed."

"You're disgusting." Draco growled glaring at the man. "Let my father go and I may keep quiet."

Marius glared and walked over to the pair. "Or I could take you by force like I originally intended."

"You will not touch my son!" Lucius replied pulling out his wand and pointing it at the man.

Marius stopped and with a wave of his hand the wand flew out of the man's grasp. "You had best watch yourself Mr. Malfoy. I am pretty sure I could find someone who would like your little wizard as well." He replied walking closer and grabbing Draco's arm. "Now come darling. We have a wedding to attend to."

Lucius reached out and grabbed his son as well.

Draco struggled against the elf's grasp. "Let me go!" he demanded.

"You're coming with me or your daddy is never going to see his whore again!!"

* * *

Harry sighed and paced back and forth. So far they had heard nothing from the elder Malfoy and everyone was beginning to teeter on the edge of panic. He looked over to Narcissa and Severus and tried to smile at them. They were both very worried and Severus kept trying to reach out to his lover through their bond.

"Damn it!" Blaise cried turning away from the fire and storming over. "We have to do something. I say we go down there and storm the place!"

Hermione frowned and said, "We can't do that. It would be too risky and they could harm Draco if we did that. You are relying too much on the baby protecting him. For all we know the baby could be too little to do such a thing just yet."

"Am I too late?"

Everyone looked up and saw Ron standing at the door looking out-of-place. He walked over and said, "I just got done with the case and well… I told dad why you couldn't do it. He said whatever you need he and the ministry will be behind you… and so will I. Sorry for how I acted before."

Harry grinned and said, "You wouldn't really be Ron if you did act any other way."

Hermione sighed and said, "Well we still don't know what we are going to do. We can't just go without a plan."

"Why the hell do we need a plan?!" Blaise demanded glaring. "We know what we are dealing with and we know where they are. Let's go before something changes."

Seamus frowned and slapped Blaise on the arm. "Don't yell at Mione. She is only trying to think things through." He scolded his lover.

Narcissa frowned and said, "I would like anything that gets my son and grandchild back quicker."

"What about your husband? The two of you are still married…" Ron said frowning.

"Yes. So you can understand why I am more worried about my baby and my baby's baby than Lucius. Besides… we are only married legally. I have my lovers as he has his. The marriage is only a of status purposes." The woman said smiling. She rose was walked out of the room without so much as a glance back.

Severus sighed and got up. "While we are wasting time… Draco could be getting closer to forcefully being bonded to that bastard and Luc could be getting hurt."

Harry turned to Hermione and said, "I'm sorry… but I can't wait. If you want a plan then by all means try and think of one. But I can't wait any longer…"

"Harry…" Hermione began but was cut off.

"Mrs. Weasley… I am sorry as well. But I have to agree and support Harry because I too am in a similar position. Maybe if you were in it you would understand." Severus said frowning.

Blaise grinned and asked, "So when are we going?"

* * *

Marius stared at Draco and grinned. The ceremony would begin soon. Across the room, Lucius Malfoy was being held back as he struggled to put a stop to what was going on and what was about to happen. Draco was calmly standing next to the elf prince on the threat of his father's life.

Draco stared at the three elder elves and bit the inside of his mouth. He had his features schooled to show nothing but inside he was a whirlwind of thoughts. He was on overdrive, thinking of someway to get out of this. Part of his was cursing Harry to hell and back for not being here but he knew that if anything that was probably Hermione's fault. The girl always had to think every little thing through. It honestly made Draco feel sorry for Ron and whatever children they might have.

"Let us begin…" the female elder said turning her gaze to Draco. "Young Lord-ling Draco Malfoy, it was dealed upon long ago that you would marry into our world. Your union to Prince Marius shall bring an end to that bargain and the children you bare shall strengthen the union between our world and the wizarding world."

"Like hell it will…" Draco mumbled grinning to himself and to his father who returned the comforting gesture.

Marius glared sideways at the blonde and squeezed his arm. "Be quiet." He hissed.

If the female elder heard the exchange she didn't give any sign of it as she continued speaking, "I, Elder Nala, consent to the union and give my blessings."

"Crazy old bat you are too." Draco mumbled.

"Prince Marius! Control your intended." She snapped glaring at the wizard.

"I apologize." The prince said frowning.

Next came the other male elder. To Draco they all looked like the same decaying skeletal ugly beings. "I, Elder Sehie, consent and give my blessings to this union. For any who feel this is not meant to be be silenced and know with absolute certainty that the goddess herself oversees to the bonding of her children. May it last as eternal as her love for her children and the love these two share."

"Oh God- they are all crackpot old fools." Draco groaned rolling his eyes. "Not to mention blind for seeing a love that isn't there."

"I am Elder Kale and I as the last elder am always the voice of reason. So before I give my consent and blessings to his union, I would like to see their magical signatures. The Malfoy should of course hold our standards of the dealed union. If the conditions are not met then the deal is annulled."

Lucius smiled and stared at the man. Maybe all the elves weren't bad. This guy was certainly trying to help them out.

Marius frowned and said, "You can see the signatures after we are bonded."

Draco grinned and retorted, "You heard the man Mary… You should listen to him; he could save you a lot of trouble."

"Prince. Control your intended." Sehie said glaring at the young men.

"Please elders if you bond us now then I promise to make the most of teaching him our ways." The prince said frowning.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't care to know your ways you idiot. I am not a virgin in case you lot were wondering." He said grinning. "Far from it…"

The elves in the room gasped and began talking amongst themselves.

Elder Kale chuckled and asked, "Shall we move on?"

Marius frowned and said, "He's lying. Don't worry…"

Draco smirked and tilted his head slightly. "But that violates the terms of the deal. So that means my family should no longer be obligated to comply with it…"

The other two elders except for Kale looked at each other and turned their gaze back to the prince. Kale continued to smile and looked perfectly content to just stand where he was not doing anything.

"Elders… he has no proof." The elvin prince said smiling. "Please allow us to continue."

"Alright…" Kale said shrugging. "I give my blessings and what-not."

Elder Sephie nodded and said, "Manifest your magic and join it."

"What?" Draco asked a questioning look on his face.

Marius rolled his eyes and looked at the blond as though he were a child who asked a ridiculous question. "Concentrate your magic into taking form around you so that we can join our magic." He said.

Draco glared and looked to his father who had a questioning look as well. "Of all the things I know… that is not one of them. I'm a wizard you idiots not one of you lot." He sneered.

"Do they not teach young wizards how to manifest your magic? When did that happen? What sort of things are they teaching you nowadays?" Elder Nala said frowning at the wizards. She looked to the elder Malfoy and asked, "How could you not teach him? You are a pureblood aren't you?"

Lucius looked appalled and regarded the woman like he would an insect. "My dear woman, they stopped teaching those sorts of things centuries ago. And our bonds don't involve needing to manifest one's magic to form a union. It is a rather useless skill."

Once again whispers of scandal and shock rose from the present elves as the elders' frown deepened at the wizards.

Elder Sephie nodded and waved a hand in front of the blond wizard. "Very well… I shall do it for you." He said before he began muttering under his breath.

What happened next shocked everyone into silence. The elder was thrown back into the opposite wall a clear 50 feet away. Draco felt the gaze of everyone in the room on him as he stared gaping at the old man. His father bore a similar expression though he quickly schooled his features and cleared his throat to remind his son to do the same.

"What… the hell was that?"

**To Be Continued…**

Lol. How was that? Cyber cookie to anyone who guesses what happened correctly!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again and sorry. We did a trip to Six Flags last weekend and we have to do school shopping soon. My life sucks. Hey if anyone knows easy ways to ace adv. Algebra and Chemistry let me know. I am being made to take these damn advanced classes against my will. So I will try to update more diligently while I am failing.

**Chapter 9**

"Where the hell are we?!"

Everyone groaned as Blaise asked that question for what seemed like the billionth time since they got to the forest. Though it was an answer everyone wanted to know.

"Damn!" Ron scowled. "This whole bloody forest looks the same!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and glared at the two men that stood at the back of their group. "Will you two shut up?! Stop your whining, no one made you come!" she said turning back around.

They were currently traveling with Harry and Severus heading up the lead and Ron and Blaise bringing up the rear with her and Seamus in the middle. Narcissa was at the Ministry with Mr. Weasley who were waiting for trouble so they could send in the auras if trouble arose. They were currently communicating on two coins Hermione charmed like she did their DA coins.

Severus sighed and frowned in discomfort. It was hot and muggy but now that the sun was going down it was getting cold and wet. Magic was everywhere making it hard for him to locate his beloved. He was on edge because he couldn't even feel his lover's presence through their link anymore.

Harry glanced over at the potion's master before turning his gaze back to their makeshift path. He could feel it in his bones that they where getting close. Hopefully they would get there in time and if they didn't then he would simply have to kick some ass. There was no way he was going to let some nobody come and take his dragon.

"It's getting cold." Seamus said sighing tiredly. He shivered slightly as he continued walking.

Blaise took off his cloak and wrapped it around the Irishman to keep him warmer and earned a smile from his lover at the gesture.

"Don't come any closer."

The wizards stopped and whipped out their wands, looking around cautiously.

Harry narrowed his eyes and said, "Where are you?"

"State your name and your business."  
"Have we reached the Elven Realm?" Severus asked.

"Perhaps… now state your names and your business for seeking us out."

Harry glared at nothing and answered, "It is common courtesy to give your name first. Now you can either let us in or I will blast our way in." He glanced at his friends and nodded then turned his gaze to Severus and smiled.

They all nodded in understanding and readied themselves.

"State"

"Aparecium!" Harry and Severus said together. Immediately a door appeared in front of them and they ran forward. Throwing it open, they went in and looked around as they were surrounded by elves.

"Who do you think you are? What do you want?" they asked.

Harry stepped forward and said, "I am Harry Potter and you have two people that belong to us. We have come to take them back."

"We have nothing of ownership of you Harry Potter."

Severus spoke before the Golden Boy could with, "Really? I believe that you do have my bonded Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco in your possession."

The elves looked surprised before one said, "They are attending the bonding ceremony."

Harry saw red. Before anyone could stop him he blasted his way past a few dozen elves and took off down the hall. He had no idea where he was going but his feet would not stop. The others called for him and curses started to fly. He could hear Sev following behind him.

Sev followed Harry, leaving the others behind to catch up. He could feel his beloved for the first time in a long time and he was following his instinct. It seemed that Harry was following his own as well since he was going in the right direction.

* * *

Draco jumped when he felt someone grab his arm. Spinning around, he found his father standing beside him.

"Are you alright Draco?" the elder Malfoy asked his son concerned.

"I'm fine." The younger replied. "I didn't do that though."

Lucius chuckled at his son and said, "You didn't have to. Someone didn't want their mommy harmed."

The remaining elders rounded on Draco and stared at his with shock and expectance.

"Malfoy… is there something you aren't telling us?" Elder Kale asked smiling slightly.

"There is a lot actually but I don't think any of it is your business." The blond replied glaring. He moved closer to his father and wrapped one arm protectively over his stomach.

"You are pregnant." The other elder shrieked. "We must do something. We must kill it."

"NO!!" Draco cried.

His father wrapped his arms around his son and held him close. "You will not touch my son or his child. If I understand correctly this voids the supposed deal. Now let us leave."

Marius shook his head and turned to Draco. "I won't let you go. You belong to me so you will get rid of that brat." He said glaring at the blond and taking a step towards him. "You will carry no one's child but mine." He grabbed Draco's arm and yanked him forward.

"Don't touch me you prying obnoxious loathsome misshapen despicable foul odious revolting repugnant sordid vexatious bellicose pugnacious ghastly defunct troglodyte." Draco cried struggling against the man.

"I believe you should listen to my dragon."

…

"Who said that?" Marius asked looking over the crowed present. "Come forward."

Draco looked around his heart pounding loudly. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he continued to search for the source of the voice that he knew so well. "Harry?" he called hopeful.

Lucius looked around as well just now noticing a brush against his mind from a familiar person. "Sev…?" he asked looking out at the crowd as well.

Marius glared at Draco before looking back out to the crowd. "Show yourself! If you have the nerve, don't hide amongst the people." He said grinning. "Or are you too afraid to face me."

"If anything you should be the one afraid."

Lucius smiled as he heard the voice of his beloved. He had to smirk at the smugness and confidence he heard in it.

"You will find that fear is not in my vocabulary." The elven prince said.

Harry walked out from the crowd and smiled, "Perhaps but it is in your eyes. Dra... how are you? You aren't hurt are you?" he asked wlaking closer to his lover.

Draco let out a breath of relief and replied, "No. I'm fine, me and the baby are both fine."

Severus walked out as well and smirked at his lover. "Lucius…" he said staring at the man.

Marius stared at the two grown men and then at Harry and Draco, he tightened his hold on the younger Malfoy and said, "Why are you here? This boy is mine…"

"That boy has a name." Draco hissed trying to jerk free. He turned to Harry and pleaded in his eyes.

Harry walked closer to the three men and said, "Luc, I can take it from here. I know you are eager to see Sev. Release Draco… you are hurting him."

Lucius quickly hurried to his lover and pulled him into a tight hug. He didn't really want leave his son behind but he really didn't want to be between Harry and the elven prince, plus Harry would never let any harm befall his son. And he really wanted to hold Severus.

"I can hurt him if I please." Marius said narrowing his eyes further at the boy who lived.

Harry stared at the prince and replied, "Dra… I love you."

"I love you too Harry."

Marius glared at the two and brought a hand up, fully intending to strike the blond. But before he got the chance he was thrown back and slid on the floor a few feet away from the pair.

Draco smiled and whispered loudly, "Thank you my little love."

Harry ran and pulled his lover into his arms, holding on to him for dear life. He kissed every bit of flesh available to him.

The young Malfoy whispered 'I love you' repeatedly with tears rolling down his cheeks and a smile on his face. Relief washed over him in waves and it felt as though a weight was lifted off of him.

"Get. Away. From. Him." Marius growled standing up and shaking with rage.

Harry glanced over his shoulder as the rest of their rescue party came in. "Dra… babe, go to your father and Sev-"

"No." Draco said glaring playfully at his lover. "I don't intend to leave you now that we are together. The baby will protect me so I'm staying."

Marius glared at the group and started approaching the couple, his magic starting to crackle around him.

Harry pushed Draco behind him and handed the blond his wand as he readied himself for attack.

**To Be Continued…**

Hahahaha! ... Left it at another cliff hanger. Take that! Next chapter coming soon promise. And it will be longer cause I have a lot planned.


	10. Chapter 10

Let me just say school sucks. I hate all my classes and I am so totally going to fail.

**Chapter 10**

Draco watched with a mounting fear. He tightened his grip on Harry's wand and looked over their group. Hermione, Seamus and Sev were facing the opposite direction, keeping a wary eye on the elves behind them. They were surrounded and would no doubt have to fight their way out. And it was that fact that he was worried about. He didn't want any of them to get hurt or worse. More importantly he didn't want to risk his baby by doing magic.

Marius stopped a few feet away and looked over the group. Grinning he pointed a finger at the black haired man who had been embracing the elder Malfoy prior and before any of the wizards could react, whispered, "Levitas."

It was like a scene from paintings or the bible. First came the crackle of the lightning before it flashed from somewhere in the sky followed by a scream and the smell of burnt flesh.

Harry threw up a shield around his entire group and looked around his group to see who in his group had taken the hit. He felt his heart drop when he saw everyone surrounding a non-responsive Severus Snape.

Lucius cradled his lover and held him close whispering into the man's ear, all the while Hermione and Seamus tried to heal the potion master. Draco held Sev's hand and looked close to crying. Blaise and Ron stood their ground but tightened their hold on their wands and glared at the elves surrounding them.

Harry glanced back at the prince and then back at his friends. "He needs to get to a hospital. I'll open the pathway and I want all of you to run out of here." He said glancing back.

"Attack them." Marius said angry at being ignored. He had just attacked one of their companions and they weren't attacking him. That Harry Potter wasn't in an angry rage.

Harry kept the shield up, protecting them from all of the elves' attacks.

Draco frowned and said, "I won't leave you. You can't handle them by yourself."

"Draco, you need the hospital as well. Right now your job isn't to protect me or anyone else. You need to keep yourself and the baby safe. Let me protect you and everyone else." Harry said smiling. "Ron, Blaise you two cover Draco while Mione and Seamus cover Luc and Sev. I'll take care of things here and follow you."

Lucius nodded and picked up his beloved and rose. "Good luck."

"Be careful Harry." Hermione said.

Draco grabbed Harry's robes and pulled him down into a kiss.

The action angered Marius who immediately began sending a long string of spells towards the group. He wasn't about to lose what was his.

Harry pulled away and turned to the where the door was. "Get ready." He said his entire composure hardening.

"Sectumempra!"

It was like a domino effect. If it had been any other time Draco would have laughed a little at the shocked face of the prince at how quickly all those elves fell. Next thing he knew Blaise had picked him up and they were running.

"Put me down!" Draco cried.

"Sorry Draco. But you really shouldn't run in your condition and Harry would kill me in a painful way if I let that hurt you two." Blaise said following close to Lucius.

Harry backed up to the door and smiled at the prince smugly. He blasted back the other elves leaving only the two of them as the others ran for their lives. Even the elders had snuck away in fear of the impending fight. "You have no idea how pissed off I am or how lucky you are." He said.

Marius glared, his magic crackling around him and lashing out.

Harry chuckled and responded. "What's the matter Marius? Can't you control your magic?" He made a 'tsk, tsk' sound and smirked. "You really should learn control." He taunted walking over to the man.

"Don't think you can take him from me? I will get him back because no matter what anyone says he is mine. And that bastard child"

Harry lunged at the elf, punching him in the cheek and fully intending to knock him to the next life.

Marius grabbed onto Harry's collar and kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach.

Their magic clashed and collided starting to tear the room down around them and possibly the whole castle.

* * *

Lucius huffed and looked around. By the shaking of the building and the slow crumbling of it, he figured it was safe to assume his son-in-law was taking care of that bastard.

Hermione was in the lead, guiding their way out. Though it appeared she had no clue where they were going.

Blaise still held Draco and was getting really angry at the fact that it seemed that they were running in circles. "Why the hell aren't we blasting our way out of here?" he asked huffing.

Ron chuckled breathlessly and asked, "I kind of like that idea."

Seamus answered before Hermione who was looking around as they continued on could, "Do you not feel that shaking? It's bringing this whole damn place down do you really want it to come down on us?"

Finally they made it out into the forest and all turned to each other.

"Draco can't apparate." Hermione said frowning as she tried to catch her breath.

"That's a risk we are going to have to take. The baby should be fine if it is as powerful as wee think." Ron said huffing. "Let's just get the fuck out of here."

Lucius looked back and said, "Let's go before company joins us." He held Sev close and apparated away.

Hermione sighed and did the same with Seamus following close behind. Blaise frowned and apparated with Draco; Ron did the same after glancing back hoping to see Harry, when he didn't he left.

They went straight to St. Mungo's and burst through the doors. Lucius ran straight to the front desk and said, "We need help. My son is pregnant and has been held hostage for some time and Severus was struck by some kind of magic spell and won't heal."

The nurse looked them over and rose; she took out her wand and sent up a small blue flare sending off an alarm. Doctors and nurses ran over and took Draco and Severus leaving the party behind. "I'll need you to tell me everything that had occurred Mr. Malfoy." She said walking around the desk to them.

Some time later Draco was in a hospital bed awaiting the news of his godfather and his baby. Blaise was sitting in the sofa with Seamus asleep in his lap. Hermione sat on the bed with him and was running a hand through his hair while he leaned against her. Ron was pacing back and forth providing some source of entertainment for them. Lucius had demanded to be with his beloved and refused to leave his side.

"Okay Ronald. Stop before I hex you." Hermione said huffing.

The doctor walked in and chuckled at the red-head. "Well, Mr. Malfoy I have some good news and bad news. Bad news, you won't be doing any magic anytime soon. The recent events you've been through have put a strain on your entire being. I would advise you take it easy for the remainder of your pregnancy and not do any magic. Also stay close to Mr. Potter. You will need his magic to assist you further into your pregnancy."

Draco nodded and said, "Believe me; the two of us will be inseparable."

"Good news, the baby is perfectly health and in good shape. No damages or adverse effects. You should go to full term." The doctor said smiling.

"And my godfather; how is Severus?" the younger Malfoy asked.

"From what I gather, he is doing perfectly fine. The healers didn't need to do much. He was halfway healed up by the time they got to him. As I hear nothing Mrs. Weasley did worked but we didn't need to do anything. He would have been healed up in a few hours. I'm on my way up to check up on them." He said smiling.

"'Them?'" Hermione asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh! Mr. Snape is pregnant. Lord Malfoy got a real shock. Looked like he was going to faint." The doctor said laughing. "Wouldn't be the first father; I just wonder if he'll be able to stay afoot when Mr. Snape is actually going into labor."

Draco smiled and said, "You may want to check Blaise's boyfriend. They haven't exactly been careful either."

Blaise paled and shook his head. "That's not necessary. We have been very careful. We want to wait until we're married before we start a family." He said smiling.

Ron laughed and shook his head. "Can't wait to see that." He said laughing.

Draco smiled slightly and looked down at his hands. He was happy that everyone was okay but someone was missing. He put a hand on his still flat belly and sighed. When the doctor left he looked up again and found everyone staring at him.

"I'm sure he's on his way." Hermione said smiling.

Ron frowned and said, "Regardless, if he isn't back in two hours, I think Blaise and I should go looking for him."

Blaise nodded and said, "That would probably be best."

Hermione shook her head. "You two aren't going anywhere. We'll get the Auras to look for him." She said. "We need to watch out for Draco."

"I can look after myself." Draco said glaring. "I'm pregnant not inept." He sat up and threw his feet over the edge of the bed. "I want to go see my fathers."

Hermione got up and said, "I'll come with you."

Blaise yawned and said, "I'm going to stay here and get some sleep."

"I'm heading to the café to get some food." Ron said walking out.

Draco sighed and walked out going up to his godfather's room.

* * *

Severus frowned and twisted the blanket in his hands. "Are you angry?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He was happy to be able to have a baby with Lucius since they were finally able to be together and no doubt Narcissa would be overjoyed at having another baby in the house.

"No love." Lucius said sitting down next to the potion's master and holding him. "I'm just surprised. I'm not exactly the greatest father, I was terrible with Draco. What if I'm worse with this one?"

"You did the best you could with Draco. Anyone under the same circumstances would have caved but you stuck to it for your family. I love you and I always will. I had always wanted to have a family with you. Draco is like a son to me but… he still isn't mine." Severus said looking away. "But if you don't want the baby…"

"Oh Sev, look at me." Lucius took the man's chin and made him look up. "I want nothing more than to have a family with you. I love you… I'm just scared."

"If it's any consolation father." They looked up as Draco walked in smiling. "I think you are a great father. And I agree with Sev…"

Hermione smiled and said, "I might not have thought so at the time but I agree with Draco. One can't blame you for being a little unattached to Draco since you mostly had him out of duty and didn't love his mother in that way. But you have a wonderful son and now you have a second chance."

Draco smiled and walked over to the bed. "So I get to be a big brother?" he asked. "Mother will be over the moon with joy when she finds out."

Lucius groaned and said, "I hadn't even thought of her. Dear God, help me."

Draco looked down and sighed.

"Draco… if you'll stay here with Sev, I'm going to go look for my future son-in-law." Lucius said getting up. "I'm getting worried about the boy."

"So am I." Severus agreed frowning.

**To Be Continued…**

HA! How's that? So… who thinks Harry is on his way and who thinks Harry is in trouble? Collapsing buildings aren't very fun… or safe. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long time no update. The baby got on the laptop and messed it up so I had to restore the factory settings. So I basically lost everything-all my stories and all my pictures. My life sucks doesn't it? Anyway, here is the next chapter for this story.

**Chapter 11**

Draco groaned and opened his eyes as he felt someone begin to gently shake him awake and call out his name. He sat back and yawned. He had fallen asleep in his godfather's room. He glanced briefly at the sleeping man before looking up to see who woke him.

"Mr. Malfoy I believe you would be more comfortable if you went back to your room." The doctor said smiling. He wrapped a blanket he had with him around the boy and helped him up. "I'm going to go ahead and take you up to a privet room that you can share with Mr. Snape. I thought you might like to be close to him until your father returns. I also sent your friends away for the night."

The Malfoy heir nodded and said, "My father has gone to look for Harry. Can you tell me when they arrive? Wake me up if I've fallen asleep, I just have to see him."

The old man smiled softly and replied, "Of course I will son. Come on. Let's get you off your feet."

Draco groaned when he felt his bed dip as someone sat down at the foot of his bed. He was too tired to open his eyes and see who it was so he simply hoped they didn't want to talk or tired to wake him.

"Draco."

The blond frowned when he heard his father. Wait. If he were here than that meant Harry would be here too. He quickly sat up and stared at his father. "Where is he?"

Lucius sighed and stared at his son. "I'm sorry Dragon. But I couldn't find him." He replied reaching out and touching his son's cheek. "The entire palace had been brought down and it was too dark to see anything. I informed the Ministry and they have sent out search teams."

Draco stared at his father. "I-I don't understand. He… I… What…"

The elder Malfoy moved and gathered his son into his arms. "I couldn't sense him but maybe it was the area. I'm sure they'll find him. The Minister promised to keep us up to date himself." He whispered holding his son close. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine I promise."

Draco could feel the tears pouring from his eyes as pain began to swell up in his heart consuming his entire body in no time. His entire body hurt as his father's words repeated over and over in his head. "Harry…"

Lucius rocked his child back and forth in a comforting motion and kissed his head. He didn't know what to say. He doubted his words would help anyway. He looked up when he saw movement over at Severus's bed.

The potion's master frowned and got up. He walked over to the two and sat down behind Draco, wrapping his arms around his godson. He had heard everything, having woken up when Lucius first walked in. He was a little surprised when he felt tears threaten to fall from his own eyes. He didn't bother to prevent them from falling, figuring that he could blame them on the hormones from the pregnancy later. "Don't worry dragon. If there is one thing you can count on Potter doing, it's not dying." He whispered smiling. "I know that nothing will keep him from you."

"H-How…do you k-know?" the younger male asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Lucius looked over to his beloved and asked the same question with his eyes.

"Because he is the same as your father, nothing could keep them away." Severus smiled at his lover and kissed the top of his godson's head.

Draco opened his eyes and looked around. He sat up and looked around. He spotted his father sitting next to a sleeping Sev. He had a book in his hands and kept glancing to the door as though he were expecting something.

"Father?" he called his voice hoarse and weak. He licked his lips and asked, "Is there… Have they… sent any news?"

Lucius sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Not yet. There is so much to shift through. They're working around the clock. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Zambini have joined the search. Ms. Granger and Mr. Seamus will be joining them later after they have gotten some rest."

Draco put his face in his hands and took a deep breath. "What about Marius? Have they found his body yet?"

Lucius smirked and said, "I do have some good news for you about that. Marius was found underneath a good amount of rubble, remarkably enough the bastard was still alive, looked a bloody mess though. They hauled him straight to Azkaban."

Draco smiled slightly and closed his eyes. "What are they going to do to him? I imagine they would be especially cruel so as not to anger Harry… if they find him." He said. He looked down and put a hand over his belly and said, "Are you excited? Mother will be excited. She'll have two babies to play with and dote on."

"She stopped by while you were sleeping and we spoke. She will come by later to see how you are doing. And both you and Sev should be in good enough health to go home." Lord Malfoy said trying to get his son's mind on other things besides the search. "To tell the truth, I am terribly nervous."

"Why? You are an absolutely wonderful daddy."

Lucius smiled slightly and said, "You are too kind Dragon. I know I was foolish in raising you and I could have done a better job. How do I know that I won't do worse this time around?"

Draco smiled back and replied, "You were a great father considering everything that was going on. Anyone else would have crumbled under the pressure."

Silence fell on the two as Draco cast a glance out the door and the busy hallway. He wanted more than anything for the doctor or the Minister to come in and tell him that Harry was on his way to the room.

"Get some rest Draco… I'll wake you if any news arrives. You can't get over-worked." Lucius said smiling as he pushed his son down and tucked him in. "Would you like anything? I'll go get it for you."

The younger Malfoy shook his head and stared at his father. "Promise you'll wake me as soon as some news, any kind of news arrives."

Blaise frowned and stared over all the mess around them. They had been working on clearing the area for almost a day now and still nothing. He looked over at the other workers and wiped the sweat from his brow. It was almost time for a shift change. To be honest, the tents the Ministry set up were looking really cozy right now.

"Fuck!" Ron winced as a rock fell down onto his foot. Luckily, he was wearing boots so it wasn't too bad. "Damn… All this time and work and it doesn't even look like we made a dent."

It was true. They had barely cleared out half of the area. What's more troubling, things looked like the other elves had simply packed and left. They informed the Ministry that they were relocating but didn't say where. They also gave many apologies and condolences to everything that happened. Yet, they didn't even offer to help to search for the missing Boy Who Lived.

"Hey… Zambini… why don't we just bring Malfoy over and see if he can find Harry? I mean… they do share a connection don't they?" Ron looked around and sighed, "I mean we're wasting time searching for him ourselves. Obviously, there is some elfin magic still here otherwise we would have been able to find him."

Blaise rolled his eyes and replied, "Or maybe Harry is so injured his magic level is just low. I don't think it would be a good idea to bring Draco out here. We'll find him or he'll find us."

Hermione walked over and smiled. "Hey… how are things coming along?" she asked.

"We aren't moving as quickly as we should be. We could very well lose him." Blaise said as he continued to work.

"Well, I let word with the Daily Prophet and volunteers will be turning out within the hour. I also made sure to have a team from St. Mungo's on call, ready for when we find Harry. Seamus will be bringing by some Pepper-Up potions and other things to help also." Hermione replied smiling. "Draco is also doing well. He and Sev will be able to go home later. And Mrs. Malfoy will come by to help too."

"Maybe we will find him in time and what of that bastard Marius?"

Ron laughed and said, "That alone should be enough reason to find Harry quickly. He will want to finish that bastard off. That is if the Dementors don't get to him first."

**To Be Continued…**

Yay! R/R please. It would encourage me greatly to continue. Any ideas on what Sev and Luc should have? Tell me in your reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Yay. Another chapter. If anyone cares, I thought I would tell you about my week of school. It was hell. I'm doing terrible in chemistry and adv. Algebra. My English class is so complicated and accounting makes no sense. History is okay and internet has got to be my easiest class. All in all… I already hate the year. Plus is I'm on fall break right now. '''''

**Chapter 12**

Draco walked out of his room and sighed. He had been staying at the manor for almost two days now and still there was no sign of Harry. As he reached the foyer there was a knock on the door and he frowned. Who in the world would come calling at this time of night, not to mention brave the hellish storm to do so?

"I'll get it."

He turned and saw his mother's lover, Anthony walk in from the den and over to the door. He was a nice guy and not too bad on the eyes. He was slightly older than his mother and had black hair with slight traces of gray. His eyes were brown and he was tanned. He carried himself with a slight sense of arrogance and his voice was deep and gave a sense of what he had been through. One could only imagine since he was a former aura in America.

"Go to the other room Draco… I don't want you to get sick." The man said smiling. He unlocked the door and glanced at the boy.

Draco shook his head and said, "Where is everyone?"

Anthony opened the door and said; "They should be" He was cut off as someone fell down onto him as if the person had been leaning on the door. "Who the fuck?" he mumbled pushing the person off.

Draco ran over and helped his mother's lover up. "Who is…" he trailed off as he let his eyes wander over the figure. He gasped and threw himself on top of the male when he caught sight of a familiar ring on the man's hand. "HARRY!"

Anthony gaped for a moment before kneeling down and trying to tug Draco away. "Lucius!! Severus! Narcissa! It's Harry!!" he shouted.

Draco sobbed and struggled against the man, not wanting to be apart from his lover when he was so close.

Lucius came running in followed by his wife and the potion's master. They all froze on the spot at the scene before them. Lucius ran over and said, "We need to get him by the fire. Draco move away."

Sev wrapped his arms around his godson and gently pulled him away. "Dragon- he needs treatment. He's safe now." He whispered leading the young male into the den. "Everything will be okay now."

Lucius and Anthony lifted Harry up and began to carry him away from the door while Narcissa closed it and summoned some house elves.

"We need to inform the Ministry and get the mediwizards ready in case we need them." Lucius said as they set the unconscious boy onto the sofa.

"I'll go tell the Ministry." Anthony said getting up. "I was about to head over there anyway." He gave Narcissa a peck on the cheek before he left quickly.

Narcissa frowned and said, "Lucius you need to clean him up. Then we can see what we are dealing with."

Draco watched Harry and wanted nothing more than to lie with him. After so long, he had to feel his lover and know he was safe. He jumped when he felt the baby move inside him, as though he or she knew what was going on. He could feel something wrong with his lover. His magic was weak too weak, to the point where not even Draco could sense it.

Severus frowned and said, "Cissa… go fetch my potions kit. I should have everything we need in there… I fear we shouldn't move him until he becomes at least a little more stable."

The woman nodded and ran off.

Lucius pulled out his wand and cast a cleaning charm. He wasn't sure which was better, seeing the extent of Harry's wounds or not seeing them. "Damn it… How did he get here? He is in such bad shape…" he mumbled glancing back at his lover and son. "Draco… when we start treating him I want you to step out."

Draco glared and said, "No… I have to stay here with him. I can't leave. I can't sense him; I can't hold him; at least let me to be able to see him."

Severus held Draco close and said, "Let him stay. If anything it will help."

Lucius nodded and turned back to Harry and proceeded to strip him down to his boxers.

Narcissa came back in and put the bag down before promptly shoving Lucius away. She took Harry's wrist in his hand and checked his pulse with her own. She felt his forehead and pulled out her wand.

Lucius blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Cissa is there something you aren't telling me?" he asked.

"I'm a mother Luc… Surely you don't expect me to have raised our son and not know how to take care of him." She replied smiling. "He has a slight fever and his pulse is a little slow. Probably to conserve strength and I think he has some broken bones. I think we should move him to St. Mungo's quickly or at least have some healers come to see him."

Severus got up and opened his bag. "Lucius, go fire call the hospital." He said taking out a few vials of potions.

Draco got up and walked over to the sofa. He took Harry's hand in his and smiled slightly. He watched as his mother and Sev began to coax Harry into drinking potion after potion. He smiled slightly and put his other hand over his protruding stomach. He felt another flutter as his baby moved. "Can you feel him little one? Can you feel your daddy?" he asked. "Harry… you need to get up. You'll be amazed with how big I've gotten in such little time."

Narcissa smiled at her son and propped some pillows under Harry in a more comfortable manner.

* * *

Severus looked over the Golden Boy and sighed. The brunette was covered in cuts and large bruises. He looked very similar to when he had defeated Voldemort. "There… that should help him feel better. Now we really need to get some of these bones back in their place so they can heal properly. Then we need to take him to St. Mungo's."

Draco watched as Harry was poked and prodded. Blood was being drawn and needles and IVs were being put into his arm. They were making Harry look like a pin cushion. He looked down and began to rub his belly. He was feeling a little uncomfortable and sick. There was a dull pain coming from the bloated belly and it was worrying him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm Dr. Colt, Mr. Potter's doctor… we are puzzled on how he was able to get to you manor. He is weak, so there is no way he could have apparated. Yet… he was clearly millions of miles away and managed to appear on your doorstep." The med wizard said frowning. "It'll take a while but his magic should come up once we stabilize him and he regains consciousness."

Draco nodded and looked up. He wrapped his arms around him stomach and doubled over. Pain was spreading through his body. "Something's… wrong…" he groaned out, tears forming in his eyes and starting to trickle down.

"Shannon! Quickly bring me a sedative and relaxant. Make sure they are the appropriate ones as well. We can't have anything happen to the baby." The medi-wizard said quickly going to the blonde's side.

Lucius frowned and asked, "What's happening?"

Harry's face contorted in pain and he began to thrash violently. A screen magically monitoring his vital signs began to go off, signaling distress. An instant later, the room was swarming with medical witches and wizards. Lucius and Severus scooted to the corner where they could watch everything that was going on and not be in the way.

They watched as Draco was given the potions and the doctor stepped back when Draco relaxed and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Severus asked once again as both young men fell into a serine sleep.

"Well… Young Mr. Malfoy is overstressed and wearing thin. So the baby tried to tell it's daddy that mommy needed help and that is what caused Mr. Potter to go into distress. He was trying to reach out to them but of course he can't since he is too weak." Dr. Colt said sighing. "Bring in another bed; it would be foolish to separate them."

"Will they be alright now?"

"They should be now. Hopefully, keeping them together will help. I would like to keep them here until they have both fully recovered. It'll give us a chance to watch the little one as well and make sure everything is going well."

The two elder men sighed and stared at each other. They were worn out and they weren't even the ones going through it. Severus sighed and put a hand over his belly. "I'm going to held home and get some rest. This can't be any healthier for me than it is for Draco." He said smiling. "I'll just get something to eat and down a sleeping potion."

Lucius nodded and said, "I'm going to stay a little longer. Relax love… everything will be fine." He smiled and kissed the potion's master and held him close. "I love you."

Sev grinned and whispered, "So do we."

Draco opened his eyes and looked around. He groaned and sat up after some struggling. "Damn… I think this family might as well rent out a room in this damn place." He mumbled rubbing his sore stiff neck.

He glanced over at Harry and sighed sadly. He wanted his lover back. Even though he was so close they couldn't be farther apart. "Harry… by the time you get up I'll be looking like a beached whale." He whispered looking down at his blankets.

**To Be Continued…**

Well, there we go. Alas we are almost done with this journey, maybe in one or two chapters; if I can get my ass to sit down and type it up. I'm working on some other stories too. Check out my profile for my new ventures. I already have another Harry Potter story in the mix, plus a few others in different fields.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my goodness. I need a break. Things are even crazier now that the end of the first semester nearing. And my sisters are already in the Christmas spirit and want to start decorating. Apparently the fact that it's the middle of November means nothing to them. I have so many presents to get and barely enough money. Anyone else have that problem?

**Chapter 13**

Severus groaned and wiped his forehead. He no doubt had a fever coming on and what was worse, he couldn't take anything for it. Putting a hand on his swollen belly he said, "I don't know why you're torturing me like this little one."

He slipped out of the bed and pulled on a robe over his pajamas. After getting breakfast he would need to head straight to the hospital. It had been two days and Draco was getting so close to beating Harry into waking up. It was funny since everyone was confident in that the Golden Boy would wake up any day now. His magic was still very low but they assured the entire Malfoy family on multiple occasions that it was normal. Apparently, Severus thought, they don't know Harry very well. Nothing was ever normal when it came to Harry.

"Are you going to go see the boys today?" Narcissa asked as she watched the potion's master walk into the dining room. "Lucius and Anthony are at the Ministry. That elf wants to make some sort of deal to save his life. Apparently, the other elves want nothing to do with him. No one can find them. It's like the vanished."

"Not surprising. This must be a major embarrassment to their kind. They will lay low for a while before formally apologizing later, after they've settled in their new home." Severus said taking a sip of his tea.

"And how are you?"

The man groaned and rolled his eyes. "I swear this child is out to get me. I haven't gotten a peaceful night sleep in days."

Narcissa laughed and replied, "How can anyone get a decent night sleep with all that has been going on?"

"Too true."

Draco curled up closer to the warm body and sighed. He was lying next to Harry and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Unfortunately his stomach had other plans. It was constantly rolling and threatening to make him puke. He wasn't sure if it was because of the pregnancy or something else. But none of the medi-wizards seemed to worried about it, so he figured whatever it was, was nothing.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a nurse called watching from the door. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink, maybe some tea or hot chocolate?"

Draco poked his head up and replied, "No. I don't want anything." He put his head down on Harry's chest and closed his eyes again. "Harry if you don't get up soon, we won't be able to get married when we planned. Remember a nice fall wedding? We won't be able to do it if you don't get up. We planned to get back before Christmas so we could celebrate with our family and help with decorating."

"Dragon." Narcissa swept into the room and looked around. "I don't blame him for not waking up. Look at his room- I would rather sleep through the depression this place brings on too. How about we just take him home?"

"I would like that. But I think they want to keep watch on him in case… just in case." The blonde answered sitting up slowly. "How are you doing mummy?"

"Lovely." She replied walking over and hugging her son. "Sev will be in shortly. He just wanted to talk to Harry's doctor. Can you believe the bastard that caused all this wants to make a deal?"

"What?!"

"That was my reaction as well. He deserves nothing less than the Kiss for what he did to my baby." Lady Malfoy said frowning. "Have you been eating? Honestly, once you get home I'll get your strength up."

"I don't think I could leave Harry here though. I wish he would wake up."

Narcissa smirked and said, "Don't worry. Once he's up everything will go like you planned. A little more bed-rest plus with me and Molly on his he'll be up and about in no time."

Draco laughed for what felt like the first time in days and shook his head.

"D… Dra…?"

The two Malfoys turned and stared at Harry, who stirred and blinked a few times trying to focus his eyes.

"Harry?" Draco called and reached out, brushing dark hair away from his love's face. "How do you feel?"

"Like I fought Voldemort all over again." Harry closed his eyes and sighed, "I felt you and… our baby calling out to me." he cleared his throat and licked his dry lips. "How long was I out?"

Draco wiped his tears and curled up next to his fiancé. "Yeah, our little one thought daddy was being a little lazy." He whispered feeling more tears roll down his face when Harry held him close. "Can you feel our little one's magic? I think it's a boy but I'm not sure."

Narcissa whipped her tears and said, "It's good to have you back. Now where did Severus get off to?"

"Right here Cissa." The potions master walked in and paused when he saw Harry. "You're up. I guess that will make getting you to the manor easier." He walked over and stopped by the bed. Smiling slightly he leaned down and gave Harry a light kiss on the forehead. "You had us worried."

Harry smiled and replied, "I seem to do that a lot. How are you?"

Sev frowned and crossed his arms. "I feel like I swallowed a quidditch team. My stomach simply won't settle down."

"Join the club."

Narcissa sighed and got up. "Lucius and the Ministry need to know your up. That elf wants his life spared." She said glaring at nothing. "I'll send Anthony to help take you back to the manor." After giving her son and Harry a kiss she walked out.

"What do you remember?" Sev asked turning to Harry.

The green eyed male frowned and said, "I remember fighting… and the castle coming down around me. Then I was out in the cold. I gathered what magic I had, Merlin; I wanted nothing more than to get to my family. I don't remember what happened after that." He looked down at Draco and kissed the top of his blond head. "I felt like I was in some sort of Limbo. I could feel Draco's magic calling out to me. I tried to reach out to him but… The baby… I think I felt his magic too. It was like trying to get my attention and tell me that Dra needed me."

Sev nodded and said, "Makes sense."

Draco got up and slipped out of the bed. "I suppose I should gather our things. Then when Anthony gets here we can just head on home." He mumbled stretching slightly. He jumped when he felt Harry touch his swell.

"Didn't have that there last time." He said chuckling. "I like it."

Draco blushed and said, "You should see Sev… he's getting one too. But I think it's bigger than mine."

Severus blushed slightly and replied, "That's a lie. I… You can barely tell. I'm hardly showing."

Draco grinned and said, "Now who's fibbing?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Teasing isn't nice Draco."

"Ah- Mr. Potter. Good to see you up and… well not quiet about." The doctor said walking in. "I'm Doctor Colt. I've been looking after you. We are concerned about your low magic level. I'm sure you've noticed it. How does your magic feel to you? Do you think you could cast a spell?"

Harry sat up after a little struggle and sighed. "I feel a little week. Not as bad as I had when I fought Voldemort, but still like… I reached my limits. Do you think it would take as long as it did then to rebuild my magic?"

Dr. Colt sighed and crossed his arms. "I don't know for sure. Normally, a wizard doesn't survive a full depletion of his magic like you had when you fought the Dark Lord. This wasn't nearly as bad but… when you consider that it had happened before. I would say it will either come back quickly or after a really long time, if at all. Then… you could either be less or more powerful. There is simply no telling. There are too many factors and unknowns."

Harry nodded and said, "That would make sense. But aside from that… am I good?"

"Yes… you are in perfectly good health. I have full confidence that you will recover 100%." The doctor replied smiling. "As for your husband-to-be… he had us worried as well. All the stress got to him at some point. But… the both of them are perfectly healthy."

Harry smiled back and said, "Thank you…"

"Knock. Knock." Anthony walked in and smiled. "Harry… thank Merlin you're okay. Are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"I see nothing wrong with that." The doctor said, "So long as you get a little more rest. Mr. Snape knows all the medical junk and I think he has an idea of a potion that can help you recover quicker. If anything come back here, if not you are in capable hands."

* * *

Harry looked down at his sleeping love and smiled. Draco was pressed against him and he could feel their baby moving against him. He was in the den waiting along with Severus and Anthony for Lucius and Narcissa to return.

The potions master was on the other sofa with a blanket, he had changed as soon as they arrived into his black silk pajamas saying they were more comfortable and didn't irate his skin like the robes. It wasn't that cold in the manor thanks to the roaring fires in every room and charms that kept the entire mansion warm, so Harry figured the blanket was to cover his baby bump since it wasn't a fleece blanket but a large comforter. He was taking a nap though he said he was just 'resting his eyes.'

Anthony was reading a book by the fire in an arm chair. He too had a blanket but it was a fleece. The house elves were working on dinner but he had asked them to bring them some cookies and hot chocolate.

Though neither pregnant male would admit it, they greatly appreciated the snack.

Harry looked up when the door opened and the two Malfoys walked in. They went to their respective lovers and sat with them. "How'd it go?" he asked looking between the two.

Lucius shook his head and sat down, pulling his lover onto his lap. "It was terrible. The little worm is playing the royalty card. If we execute him it would create strife with the elves. Apparently no one has told him that they have all but vanished. However, Arthur is in a difficult position. One the one hand he could kill the little bugger and possibly anger some of the elves. However on the other hand he could keep him in Azkaban or as some have suggested let him go since no one was seriously hurt."

Harry frowned. "Why would they even suggest that? He took Draco from me. He could have killed our baby. They continue to believe that I'll leave him don't they? They want me to leave him. That is why the refuse to admit that there is something going on between us. Well, I'm sure they were disappointed when they found out that I proposed to him… unless they don't know yet? Have we told them?"

Narcissa looked up and replied, "I believe I told Mr. Weasley and he assured me that he would inform those necessary. If not then everyone will know by tomorrow. I let a few things accidentally slip out when I was being swarmed by reporters in the lobby. That Rita Skeeter was looking like Christmas had come early. They were certainly gone quickly."

Lucius shook his head chuckling. "Exactly what did you let slip?"

"I believe my exact words were, 'I am very happy that Mr. Potter will be my son soon and I can't wait for my first grandchild to be born. They are both welcome additions to the family and we couldn't be happier. The Malfoy family is finally getting back on their feet after the war and we're moving on. Severus and Lucius are finally able to breath easier and raise their child without worry." Narcissa smiled and sighed.

"I'll go to the Ministry tomorrow. I'll see to that man and all the rest of those bastards." Harry said looking down at his lover. "Thank you…"

Lucius grinned and said, "Don't start with the speech just yet. Save it for the wedding day, then you can thank me all you want for saving your sorry ass."

**The End**

Don't worry I'm not leaving you hanging. The epilogue will be of a decent size. Only thing is I'm not sure how far into the future I should go. So what do you guys think. What do you want to read?


	14. Epilogue

Mid-terms, are coming up and I already know I'm going to fail Chemistry and Adv. Algebra. The funny thing is my Chemistry grade went up but my Adv Algebra grade went down. Can't wait for Christmas though, we got some really good stuff already and I got my ipod touch! On the downside, I had to buy a Twilight shirt and I'm not a fan of it.

**Epilogue**

Harry sat in the balcony next to Lucius as they brought Marius in. He clenched his fists as he watched the man walk to the center of the room and sit. How the bastard could look so calm about everything was beyond him. He wanted nothing more than to go down there and beat the shit out of the guy. But Lucius had his wrist in a tight grip holding him.

"Calm down Harry. It wouldn't do to cause a scene… at least not yet." The elder man replied. "We must see how things play out first."

Harry glowered and looked down. "I know." He whispered glaring daggers at the elf. "I want nothing more than to go down there and snap his fucking neck. But..." he grinned and leaned back, forcing himself to relax, "I can't wait to see his damn face when he sees he lost."

Lucius smirked and whispered back, "I don't know how he managed to remain alive after a tussle with you but one thing is certain, he doesn't look like a prince or even like an elf. You may not have killed him but you did do some damage."

That was true; the former prince looked like hell. His skin was pasty and a sickly pale. His eyes were dull and his hair was knotted and lank. He was cuffed and wore the garbs of Azkaban prison.

"We are here to re-examine the case of elven prince Marius. We are hearing from an elder of the elven people. If nothing is presented that is cause for reconsideration of the current arrangement then we shall consider releasing the prince, since there is no proof of wrong doing. Also we can't hold the royalty of another race without due cause. No one wants another war on their hands." The Minister of Magic said looking over all in attendance. "Alright then… let's precede then"

"Minister," Lucius rose, sneer in place, "Who exactly is this 'elder' in question?"

Rufus Scrimgeour, glowered and said, "Mr. Malfoy… I didn't know you would be here today. That would be Elder Kale… representing his people." He indicated to the elf sitting at the far end of the room. Neither Harry nor Lucius and apparently everyone else present had noticed him.

"Very well," Lucius nodded his head and added, "I thought you would like to know that I have Harry here with me, since apparently you didn't know I was present I doubt you knew he was here as well." With that he sat down and smoothed out his robes, and while all eyes were on them, he turned and whispered something to Harry, who in turn smirked.

Scrimgeour frowned and said, "Indeed. Welcome Mr. Potter." It was obvious he wanted to say more to both but couldn't given the present circumstances. By the looks of it, Marius wanted to say something as well, if the fact the he was glaring at Harry with more hate than Lucius had ever seen.

"Elder Kale, you have the floor."

The elf stood and said, "On behalf of my people, I give our sincere apologies to the Malfoy family and all who were involved. We aren't pleased in the least about what had happened and we wish we had had enough sense then to prevent it. We are ashamed my Prince Marius's actions but he is still our prince. All we ask is that… you allow us to properly exile him. Then you can do as you wish, once he is no longer our prince."

Harry stared at the elf and stood, "That easily? You would do that to him… as though he never meant anything to you, to all of your kind. We could do as we pleased and you wouldn't care. What would you do?"

The elf stared at Lucius then at Harry. "We will return to hiding. Resuming our former lives and only making contact when necessary. Exactly like we did before." He replied.

"Very well." Scrimgeour said, "However if we decided to release the prince what then?"

"It wouldn't change the fact that he dishonored our people, he would have to remain in your world." The elf replied. He never so much as glanced at Marius, who stared pleadingly at the elder.

"We accept those terms. Now, onto other matters, all in favor of releasing the elf." The Minister looked around as hands began to go up.

"Minister." Harry stood and glared at the man. "On what grounds do you wish to release him? After what he did, not only to his people but to the Malfoy family… as well as to me, it was my fiance he kidnapped. It was my family and my friends and my unborn child he endangered. And yet you dare say he has done nothing wrong."

The old man gaped along with others in the room. "Mr. Potter, I wasn't aware"

"Severus and I told you numerous times along with others of their impending union and their relations leading up to it. Now we ask you, all of you, what are your thoughts on the matter now?" Lucius asked rising as well.

Slowly hands began to go down as everyone looked nervous.

"Motion… denied."

* * *

Draco laughed as he was told the events of the court proceedings again. He had gotten considerably larger since the time of the actual events and now. He moaned as Harry massaged his back and sighed. They were having a baby shower for Draco, and Harry had been asked to relay the story by Ron who also couldn't hear enough about it.

Everyone present laughed and shook their heads. "What one does in the name of love?" Blaise said shaking his head. He glanced over at Seamus and smiled fondly.

Hermione walked over and sat down. "You aren't telling that story again are you? Honestly, don't you boys get tired of hearing it?" she said shaking her head.

Ron sighed and said, "Hey, let's go outside for a game of Quidditch. I would love to play a game against Mr. Malfoy. I think dad would jump at the opportunity also."

Harry grinned and said, "I'll play. Will you be alright Draco?"

The blond nodded and pressed a hand to his belly. "Yes, go on love and don't lose." He said forcing a smile.

Harry nodded and kissed his husband before he got up and left with Blaise and Ron. Hermione took his seat and Seamus sat beside Draco and put the blonde's feet on his lap.

Draco groaned and rubbed his belly harder. "Ouch…" he mumbled wincing.

Hermione frowned and rubbed Draco's lower back. "Draco, when did these pains start?" she asked.

Seamus got to his feet and said, "I'm going to get Harry."

"It started this morning but… it's getting worse." The blond replied crying out a moment later in pain. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he tried to curl up. "He can't come now… OW-He'll be early."

"Don't worry." The witch replied. "Everything will be alright. Let's just get you upstairs and away from all of these prying people."

It was true. They were drawing a lot of attention from everyone. If they didn't want to make front page news, they would have to get somewhere else soon.

Draco screamed out, clutching his belly and crying. A warm liquid pooled out soaking his dress pants and the love seat, even spilling down onto the floor.

"DRACO!!"

Harry ran pushing his way through the crowd with Lucius in tow. Blaise followed helping a waddling Severus along and pushing their way through the crowd. Mrs. Weasley and Lady Malfoy came running in as well pushing and shoving people out of the way.

"My god-have none of you idiots thought to get help?" Mrs. Weasley asked glaring around the room. "Get out of the way! Harry dear, we need to get him in a bedroom."

Draco groaned and said, "Is it suppose to hurt this much?"

Harry lifted his husband up with strength he didn't know he had. He began pushing everyone out of the way and running to the stairs. "Don't worry love. Everything will be fine." He said smiling. "Our little boy wants to meet his parents."

Harry walked into their bedroom and put Draco on the bed. He began arranging the pillows on the bed and called out, "Dippy! The baby is coming- bring the supplies."

A house elf appeared carrying a bowl of water with towels floating behind her. Dippy put the bowl on the nightstand and the towels on the bed. "Dippy be back with other things sirs." She said vanishing with a pop.

"Harry you need to strip him." Mrs. Weasley said rushing in. She rolled her sleeves up and said, "Sorry dears but the medi-witch is on holiday. But not to worry, I've got a brood so I know a thing about delivering babies."

Draco smiled slightly and leaned back on the pillows. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley." He panted.

The red head pulled a blanket over Draco's chest and waist before pulling out her wand and magically stripping the boy. "Your mum should be here in a minute. They're sending those pesky people and reporters away." She said smiling as she sat down between the blonde's open legs. "You're almost fully dilated; looks like we won't have to wait long."

Narcissa ran in and hurried to her son. "How do you feel ducky?" she asked smiling briefly at Harry who was wiping the sweat from Draco's brow.

Draco gasped and grabbed Harry's hand as another contraction hit him. "Ow-ow-ow-ow!!" he whimpered. "It hurts. Mummie…"

Narcissa kissed her son's forehead and said, "It's almost over sweetheart. Then you'll be able to hold you baby."

Harry bit his lip as his husband squeezed his hand. There was no way he was going to voice any discomfort when Draco was in more pain than him. He hated seeing his dragon in pain and he wanted nothing more than to take the blonde's pain away. "I love you. I love you more than anything." He whispered into Draco's ear.

Draco took a deep breath and glanced over at Harry. "I love you too." He said out of breath and flush.

"Okay Draco. With the next contraction I want you to push." Mrs. Weasley said. "Give me nice big pushes and we'll have the little tike out in no time."

Harry yelped when Draco suddenly squeezed his hand hard causing a few bones to crack.

Draco screamed, gripping Harry's hand and the bed sheets. "OH GOD! OW-OW-AHH!!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "I see the head! Come on Draco-Keep pushing."

Narcissa took the wash cloth and wiped her son's head. "Come on baby. You can do it." She cooed with tears in her eyes.

Not long after, a slippery baby came out in a rush of fluid screaming like an opera singer.

Mrs. Weasley tied and cut the umbilical cord then wrapped the still crying infant in a towel. Taking her wand she cleaned the baby and cleared its air passages. "Well done. A beautiful little boy…" she said handing the child to Draco while she cleaned him up.

Draco felt tears run down his cheeks as he stared down at his son. "He has my hair… I bet he'll have your eyes." He whispered looking up at Harry.

Harry wiped his own tears and kissed Draco. "I love you. He's so perfect."

After the room and Draco had been cleaned and fixed up, Harry and Draco found their room packed with people.

Lucius held his grandson, brushing his fingers over nose, lips and hair.

Harry smirked and asked, "Does he meet your approval 'dad'?"

The elder Malfoy grinned and said, "He'll have to do. With any luck he'll out grow your features." Walking back to the bed, he handed the baby to his son. "He's perfect Dragon. Looks sort of like you when you were born."

Draco handed the baby to Severus, who sat beside him on the bed, and said, "Here, you need to practice up." He snuggled back into Harry who sat behind him in their bed.

"Have you thought of a name?" the potions master asked as he held the infant over his large belly. He leaned against the pillows behind him and glanced at his lover briefly.

"Axel Caspian Malfoy-Potter."

Ron looked up and asked, "What the bloody hell? Can't you two come up with something that won't get the kid laughed at? It's bad enough he looks like a garden gnome."

Hermione smacked her fiancé on the arm and said, "I think it's a lovely name. Perhaps you could help me Draco whenever Ron and I have children. I would hate for them to share a name with someone else."

Ron gaped and said, "B-But Mione!" He didn't get to finish with the look she sent him and turned red when everyone started laughing.

"It's a good name." said Mrs. Weasley. "It suits him well."

* * *

Harry walked into Malfoy Manor and sighed. He helped a slightly pregnant Hermione out of her sweater then took the Kale from Draco after putting the bags down. They had been out doing some shopping but didn't stay out long since Sev was due soon. Lucius and Sev had officially bonded not long ago when Lucius had been forced away on business and Narcissa and Anthony were on a 'honey moon' type vacation in the Caribbean. So the elder Malfoy had asked them to keep an eye on his beloved.

"Sev?" Draco called walking into the living room. "I'm going to go check his room."

Hermione sat down and began shifting through the bags. "I'm so glad they have so many unisex clothes. I really didn't want to know until the baby was born like Lucius and Severus."

Harry chuckled and said, "Draco and I didn't really have that choice. We knew about our little guy early." He set a sleeping Axel down and re-swaddled him after checking his nappy.

Axel opened one eye and looked around before settling back down.

"HARRY! Call father-Sev is in labor!"

They sprang into action. Hermione took Axel from Harry who ran to the fire place. He sent his patronus to get Molly before fire calling Lucius.

Not long after, they were all in the master bedroom waiting for their newest addition and on Lucius, who had yet to show up. Hermione sat by the fireplace with Axel in her arms while Molly sat between Severus's legs with Draco and Harry on either side of the potions master.

Severus took a deep breath and fell back as another contraction ended. "Fuck." He mumbled panting. "The bloody hell does it need to hurt so much?"

Molly laughed and said, "You'll forget all about that soon enough. Next contraction I want you to push."

"I can't!" Sev hissed gritting his teeth. He gasped and gripped the sheets nearly ripping them.

"Something is wrong." Molly said frowning. She put a hand on Sev's belly and pressed. "I think the little one is turned the wrong way. I'm sorry Severus I know you didn't want to know until after it was born but I need to see what's going on." She pulled out her wand and muttered under her breath. A bubble like sphere appeared over the potions master's belly two blurring little figures appeared.

"Are there more than one?" Draco asked staring at the bubble in fascination. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Severus groaned and replied, "We wanted to surprise you-OW!"

"He's turned the wrong way… It's sending his sister into distress." Molly said frowning. "Not to worry though, he just needs to be turned around."

"Severus!" Lucius cried running into the room. "I came as quickly as I could. What's going on?" He took Harry's place and held the man's hand and stroked his hair.

Molly put her wand away and the bubble vanished then said, "This may feel a little uncomfortable but I need to turn the boy around."

Severus groaned and shifted uncomfortably as pain wracked his body.

"Okay Severus. Push."

Lucius watched as his lover's face contorted in agony as he fought back a scream. Relief washed through him when he heard the first cry and he felt Severus relax slightly. He took his son after Molly had cleaned and checked him over quickly before she turned her attention to the other baby.

Severus glanced briefly at his son before he felt the need to push again.

Moments later another cry joined the first and Sev was finally able to lay back and breathe.

Draco smiled and asked after everything had settled down and both his fathers were cuddling on the bed with their twins, "What are their names?" He was sitting with Harry and Axel at the foot of the bed; Molly and Hermione having left to deliver the good news.

Severus smiled through his drowsy demeanor and replied, "Atticus Leon." He kissed his son's forehead and brushed the soft dark hair.

"And our little princess, Adalia Iris." Lucius replied staring down at his little girl.

* * *

Harry sighed and took a sip of his hot chocolate. He looked around at the room full of people gathered together for the annual Malfoy Christmas party. He was seated in the living room next to the fire with Lucius, who was playing peek-a-boo with his son. Harry smiled as he heard Atticus giggle. He looked around the room and found Severus dancing with Adalia who was smiling.

Draco stood laughing by the large Christmas tree with Axel, who was trying to get a hold of a candy cane. Seamus was laughing as well and looked lovely despite his being pregnant.

Ron was in the other armchair and looked to be asleep. Honestly Harry couldn't blame him. Hermione had said Sebastian had been under the weather lately so no doubt the couple wasn't getting any sleep.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucius asked glancing over at his other son.

"Everything, it has been a crazy year. I think about what was happening last year and now… so much has happened and changed."

Blaise took a sip of his wine and added, "I think we can relate. I don't even want to think about next year."

"Why? Because you'll have a brat of your own?"

"Please don't remind me." Blaise glanced at Ron and said, "I just don't want to end up like him. Poor sap."

"I can hear you you know?" the red head said opening his eyes.

"I can tell you it'll be an interesting year." Lucius said smirking, "Never a dull moment with Harry around. Now that he has a child, one can only imagine what'll happen especially considering Axel also has a bit of Draco in him."

Draco walked over playfully hit Harry's arm. "Your son nearly knocked the tree down trying to get a candy cane. Surely you can't have been so reckless with your magic even as a child."

Harry grinned. "What makes you think he takes after me?" he asked standing up and wrapping an arm around his husband.

"Because he's stubborn and reckless and too damn cute for his own good." The blond replied.

"Just like someone else I know." Severus replied walking over while rocking his daughter.

Harry laughed and kissed Axel before kissing Draco on the lips. "But I wouldn't trade either of them for the anything."

**End**

Alas we have reached the end of our journey. It was fun. Tell me what you think and check out my other stories. I'll be sure to start another one soon.


End file.
